Lágrimas Negras
by Myrtle y Fleur
Summary: *James Potter's POV* Es una historia narrada por James de como fue que podía perdonar a Lily por su "traición"
1. Si Tuviera Que Elegir

Lagrimas Negras **  
**Rey Miyamoto

Recuerdo ese día...

Atrás de mí corrían Sirius, Remus y Peter. Era de noche y atravesábamos el bosque prohibido con el hechizo _Lumos_ en nuestras varitas. Estaba nublado y hacia mucho frió, podía ver como salía el bao de la boca de los demás mientras corrían. 

Corríamos velozmente, brincando y esquivando ramas. Yo era el que corría mas rápido... _estaba confundido. _

Era el ultimo día que estaríamos en Hogwarts, el día en que podríamos usar magia libremente, el día en que pondríamos a prueba todo lo que habíamos aprendido, el día en que todo empezaba bien, el día en que supe la verdad...

**_Flash Back:_**

Me levante en la mañana y me dirigí hacia al lago, ya que ella me había citado ahí para que nadie nos viera. Cuando la vi, ella empezó a llorar, yo muy preocupado le pregunte que es lo que le pasaba y ella decía que no me podía enterar de lo que le había ocurrido. Yo solo me quede parado abrazándola fuertemente en mis brazos mientras que ella lloraba silenciosamente. 

Ella subió su mirada para y yo la baje con una sonrisa forzada. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y después se separo de mi diciéndome "James... lo siento, pero... ya no podemos estar juntos, y te pido por favor que no me preguntes por que.".

 Solté lentamente mis brazos de su cuerpo y me quede boquiabierta mientras que ella me daba el último beso el cual yo fui muy tonto al no devolvérselo, ya que no me podía creer lo que me había dicho lo cual al parecer ella lo noto e hizo que se pusiera mas triste.

Ella me dio la espalda y yo baje la mirada aun sin poder creérmelo, después la subí de nuevo y vi a Lily Evans alejándose de mí aun con su cara llena de lágrimas. 

***

Estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindo_r_, viendo hacia la chimenea. 

En ese momento no quería hacer nada más que sentarme en un sillón y mirar la chimenea. Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en otros sillones que estaban atrás de mí. Ellos sospechaban de lo que había pasado porque no habían visto a Lily cerca de mí. Nadie me hablaba ni me decía nada, yo realmente estaba confundido. 

"James... es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana es el ultimo día que estaremos en Hogwarts" oí a Sirius que me hablaba. 

 "No te preocupes luego voy a dormir, solo quiero estar a solas" le respondí sin quitar la vista de la chimenea.

 "Probablemente en el futuro encuentras a alguien mas, James, no es justo de que estés en ese estado" del otro lado oí a Remus pero no respondí.

Ellos me dejaron solo y subieron al dormitorio. 

Lentamente mis ojos se cerraban… 

De pronto oí un golpe en la ventana, me levante del sillón y abrí la ventana, y de ella entro una lechuza café con pequeñas manchas negras. Se puso arriba de una mesa y me enseño su pata en donde traía una carta. Yo con manos temblorosas cogí la carta de su pata. Al abrirla me asuste, abrí lo mas que podía mis ojos al ver que la hoja tenia manchas de lagrimas y pequeñas gotas de sangre. Mire de nuevo hacia donde se suponía que estaría la lechuza pero... ya no estaba. 

Me senté lentamente de nuevo en el sillón sin quitar de encima mis ojos de la carta, la cual sostenía en mis manos que aun no dejaban de moverse. Al momento en que leía la carta, no comprendía su contenido. 

_Sr. Potter:_

_He visto que es su ultimo año en Hogwarts... tal vez las cosas no han salido como las esperaba, al igual que a mi. Tuve dos opciones en mi vida; una era irme por el lado fácil y mentir a toda persona y la otra era luchar y seguir adelante. No quería que nadie sufriera junto conmigo así que decidí irme por el lado fácil y mentir a toda persona... ni yo sabia lo que había hecho y ahora, nadie puede ayudarme... nadie._

Realmente me quede muy confundido. En la carta no decía de donde provenía solo decía que era para mi. 

Doble la carta y la oculte en mi túnica. Me levante de nuevo y en mi cabeza se empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas que tal vez nunca obtendrían respuesta...

***

 Al siguiente día, ya me sentía mas relajado. Cada vez que veía a Lily sentía algo en mi corazón pero lo ignoraba y al parecer ella lo notaba. Todos en el gran salón estaban hablando de que es lo que harían después de salir de Hogwarts_._

 "Yo quiero hacer Auror"  oí decir a Sirius mientras me comía una tostada

"Auror es una tarea difícil, yo la verdad no se que voy hacer... tal vez maestro"  dijo Remus que estaba sentado a mi lado.

"¿Y tu Peter?" - le pregunte a Peter.

 "Mmm... todavía no lo se" me contesto Peter un poco nervioso

"¿Y tu James? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" me pregunto Sirius

"Eh..." empecé a responder volteando a ver a Lily que estaba entrando al comedor  "No lo se, tal vez sea un jugador del Quidditch o un Auror, aunque no estaría nada mal ser Auror" termine de decir después de quitarle la vista a Lily y dirigirme hacia mis amigos de nuevo.

"Bueno, tenemos que saber rápido... luego no nos vayamos a quedar sin empleo, aunque...¡¡¡No puedo creer que este sea el ultimo día en Hogwart_s_!!!" grito Sirius a todo pulmón.

"Hoy es la ultima noche aquí... aunque no voy a negar que no lo voy a extrañar" dijo Remus.

"Lastima que nos quitaron el mapa del merodeador..."  dijo Peter en tono enojado

"¡Lo se! Después de todo el trabajo que nos costo hacerlo... bueno en ese caso ese mapa será guardado ahí para la siguiente generación"-dijo Sirius un poco molesto, pero yo ya no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaba mirando a Lily que tenia una cara extraña.

Ella noto algo raro, supo que la estaba observando, aun así decidió no voltear. No se por que razón me levante de golpe haciendo que mis amigos se me quedaran viendo después de haber salido del gran salón con paso decidido hacia afuera del castillo.

***

Sabía que Lily me ocultaba algo para no poder preguntarle porque me había dejado después de todo lo que le había dado.

Llegue a lado del lago y me senté abajo de un árbol. Recordé la carta que había recibido ayer en la noche y no se porque, pero cuando recordé la carta pensé en... Lily. 

Baje la mirada y oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi, no me moleste en subir la vista.

"James... pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste así?"  Oí la voz de Remus a mi lado 

"No lo se"  le conteste aun sin subir la mirada. De pronto se oyeron otros pasos y una voz empezó hablar

 "Vaya, vaya... si es Potter y sus amiguitos" 

"¡Es mejor que te largues Snape!" oí gritar a Sirius

 "Solo venia a felicitar a Potter"  dijo Snape. En ese momento, aun sentado, subí la mirada lentamente empezando a ver lo pies y después el resto del cuerpo de Severus Snape

"Déjalo en paz Snape" dijo Sirius poniéndose a delante de mi y empujando a Snape. Aun así él no me dejaba.

 "¿Es eso cierto Potter? ¿Evans termino contigo?" 

 "Cállate Snape... solo vienes a molestar, esa cosa de que hayan terminado no es para venir a felicitarlo"  dijo Remus.

En ese momento me levante bruscamente llamando la atención, y me coloque cara a cara con Snape. 

Yo mire sus ojos y el los míos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada... sentí algo. 

Mi corazón empezó a comprender algo pero mi mente no. Baje la mirada, la subí de nuevo, y viendo sobre el hombro de Snape vi a Lily saliendo del castillo. En ese momento creí que todo tenia sentido. Yo muy sorprendido al ver a Lily, me dirigí a Snape el cual tenia una sonrisa malévola. Hice aun lado a Snape cuando mi hombro choco con el suyo. No sabia que hacer... todavía no comprendía, mi mente me decía algo, pero aun así no podía saber que es lo que era... necesitaba saberlo antes de irme de este colegio.

***

Ya era la gran noche en donde anunciarían la casa ganadora... la ultima noche. Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo salimos del dormitorio para dirigirnos al gran salón. Todo estaba arreglado al igual que todos lo años. Yo me senté entre Sirius y Peter. Remus estaba enfrente de mí. El Director empezó hablar y mientras hablaba empecé a ver hacia los lados pero no estaba Lily. 

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y miles de imágenes venían a mi cabeza mientras que oía la voz del director. Empecé a respirar con dificultad y para relajarme cerré mis ojos, apoye mis codos sobre la mesa mientras que mis manos cubrían mi rostro. Sirius lo noto y me pregunto que es lo que me pasaba y le respondí que nada. Las imágenes no desaparecían. Después rápidamente voltee a ver la mesa de Slytherin… y en ese momento…

Había comprendido...

Entre asustado y enojado, me levante bruscamente de la mesa haciendo que los platos se cayeran. Todo el gran salón se me quedo viendo mientras que yo me disculpaba y salía corriendo por la puerta, y sin pensarlo Sirius, Remus y Peter me siguieron aunque no sabían lo que pasaba.  
  


**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Mientras corríamos por el bosque, oía a mis amigos que me preguntaban gritando que es lo que me pasaba, pero no había tiempo para explicaciones. Adelante vi que nuestro camino se terminaba, ya que había una gran pendiente. Yo me detuve al igual que los otros se detuvieron atrás de mi.

 "James, ¿qué es lo que pasa?"  Me pregunto Remus  "Ya no podremos seguir corriendo" 

Yo no respondí por que me había quedado sin habla. Debajo de la pendiente había algo... una imagen horrible, una imagen que respondía todas mis preguntas, una imagen que nunca olvidare...


	2. Poem

Lagrimas Negras **  
**Rey Miyamoto  
  


Ahí estaba... Lily Evans arrodillada bajo los pies de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo... Lord Voldemort, rodeado por sus Mortifagos. Me quede en estado de shock, no podía creerme lo que veía. No sabia que hacer, si ir para a bajo o solo quedarme viendo. Sirius se coloco a lado de mí para ver que es lo que pasaba.

- "¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser posible" - grito Sirius.

- "No james... esto tal vez es una mentira" - dijo Remus sin poder creérselo

- "Tus ojos no pueden mentirte o al menos que sea una pesadilla" - le dije a Remus – "Tengo que ir... no puedo dejar que le pase esto" - dije acercándome mas a la orilla de la pendiente

- "No James, es muy peligros... mejor vamos por un profesor" - me dijo Peter. 

Yo no hice ningún movimiento, solo me quede viendo hacia abajo, pero no sabia que tipo de cara poner... si una triste o enojada. Solo me quede con cara seria viendo hacia abajo para ver que es lo que hacían. Vi que Voldemort tomaba la mano de Lily mientras que ella seguía arrodillada cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Voldemort tomo su varita y señalo el brazo de Lily. Yo no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando pero mis instintos me hicieron gritar.

- "Lily!!"-grite desesperadamente mientras que trataba de bajar la pendiente deslizándome por ella.

Después de que la baje, salí un poco herido y mi sangre brotaba de mis brazos por las rasgaduras que se habían hecho en las mangas de la túnica. Sirius y Remus se miraron uno al otro y sin pensarlo bajaron también para ayudarme. Peter se quedo un rato arriba mirándonos. Miro a los Mortifagos y a Lily, y después se fue dirigiéndose al castillo. Todos se nos quedaron viendo. Yo trate de acercarme a Lily, pero Sirius y Remus me detuvieron.

- "¿Por qué?" - Le pregunte a Lily, pero ella no hizo nada mas que desviar la mirada. Sentí que dentro de mí acumulaba mucha enojo.

- "¡Me mentiste! ¿Cómo pudiste?¡ Dime! ¿Qué te e hecho para que me hagas esto?"- grite tratando de desahogarme.

Mientras que para que yo no me escapara Sirius y Remus me sostuvieron muy fuerte viendo con odio a todas aquellas personas con túnicas negras, algunas con la insignia de... Slytherin. 

Lily se levanto de golpe y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Voldemort la sostuvo y trato de llevársela mientras que los Mortifagos se acercaban a nosotros. Lily trato de soltarse y por mas que lo intentaba no podía, y en vez de eso empezó a llorar. 

Yo tenía ganas de correr hacia ella pero los Mortifagos se acercaban más y no podíamos correr hacia atrás, ya que lo único que estaba tras nosotros era la pendiente. 

Yo no podía soportar ver las manos manchadas de Voldemort sosteniendo a Lily. Como recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, el cual mis manos también habían recorrido. No podía ver esa escena... sentía ira dentro de mi. No soportaba en ver como es que Voldemort miraba a Lily, violándola con la mirada.

Me solté de Sirius y Remus y corrí hacia ella desgraciadamente los Mortifagos me detuvieron.

 Trate de liberarme de ellos pero no podía, eran muy fuertes que ni si quiera mi enojo los apartaba. Sirius junto con Remus corrieron hacia a mi. Sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a invocar hechizos mientras que yo trataba de hacer lo mismo, fue imposible ya que estaba demasiado distraído viendo como Lily se alejaba de mí.

- "Eres libre de dejarme, pero solo no me vayas a traicionar y por favor, creme cuando te digo que te amo"- dije yo sin pensarlo mientras que oía la risa fría de Voldemort. Lily no dijo nada, ella me miro mientras caminaba. 

- "Mi destino es primero"- dijo ella empezando a llorar de nuevo mientras que se desaparecía.  Realmente no comprendí y me sentí muy vació. 

Seguí peleando para librarme de las manos de lo Mortifagos. Creí que iba a morir ahí. Voltee a ver a Sirius que luchaba para que me soltaran, también mire a Remus que hacia lo mismo _'¿Serian ellos capaces de sacrificar su vida por mi?'_ me pregunte a mi mismo.  
  
Oímos unos pasos y todos voltearon hacia un lado donde se podía ver luces acercándose. Los Mortifagos se miraron entre si y uno de ellos hizo una señal de retirada. A si que bruscamente nos soltaron a mí y a los demás mientras que ellos se iban a ocultar entre los arbustos.

Me sentía muy débil y caí de rodillas al suelo después de haberme apoyado con mis manos. Mi respiración se dificultaba y empecé a toser. Mientras tosía podía ver como pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de mi boca. Sirius y Remus estaban igual que yo, solo que ellos no tenían el corazón roto como el mío.   
Cuando subí la mirada, aun con una línea delgada de sangre que escurría por mis labios, vi a muchas personas que se acercaban a nosotros y entre ellas venia Peter corriendo hacia Sirius y Remus, ya que yo estaba mas alejado de ellos. 

Mire a la demás gente. Eran Estudiantes, Profesores y el Director... Albus Dumbledore. 

Todos se nos quedaron viendo aun parados y el único que se movió fue Dumbledore para acercarse a mi. Mientras que el se acercaba yo mire a todos los profesores y algunos estudiantes... pero me detuve al ver unos estudiantes de 1° curso. Mire sus caras y estaba llenas de miedo y tristeza, al verlas me sentí culpable.   
Me limpie la sangre de la boca con la manga de la túnica y uní las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme y ver como Dumbledore se acercaba, mientras que los estudiantes de 1° no me quitaban la vista de encima... no solo por un amor que debe ser olvidado ellos van a sufrir su futuro, tengo que olvidar aquel amor que no fue posible, tengo que luchar con todo lo malo que me rodea, tiene que haber justicia en lo que acababa de pasar. Dumbledore se paro en frente de mi y yo lo mire con cara seria, el me devolvió una sonrisa y ahí es cuando ya decidí mi futuro trabajo. Y ese seria el de... Auror.


	3. Stars

Lagrimas Negras **  
**_Rey Miyamoto  
rey_miyamoto@hotmail.com_

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que salí del colegio. Había llegado hacia otra vida, en donde empiezo con mas responsabilidades, tratar de cuidar de mi mismo y conseguir una familia. Pero ahora no era tiempo de conseguir una familia, preferí estar un tiempo solo y después ya veremos que tenemos para el futuro.

Remus, se fue de viaje a conseguir trabajo para profesor, ya que no es fácil que un Hombre Lobo consiga trabajo, Peter se fue a vivir con su madre y Sirius trabaja junto conmigo en el ministerio de magia como Auror.

Ya estaban empezando los días oscuros, en donde miles de magos y muggles morían, gracias a alguien, a quien como  le decía 'el Señor Tenebroso', una persona con el corazón de piedra que se la pasaba practicando las artes oscuras desde joven. El reunió a miles de seguidores, los cuales deberían tener pena por su cobardía, aunque, son muy difíciles de atrapar, ya que tienen reuniones en diferentes lugares.

Se que suena un poco tonto, pero, aun no puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió el ultimo día en el colegio. Fui un estúpido al confiar en ella... y creí haber encontrado el verdadero amor.

***

Me encontraba en mi casa junto a la chimenea aun pensando en ella, y creí ya haberla olvidado. Mire hacia la ventana y podía ver que empezaba a llover. Era un día oscuro y frió como todos. Oí un ruido en la ventana y me levante para ver que era. 

Cuando abrí la ventana entro una lechuza blanca con rayas grises, la cual para mi era desconocida. La lechuza se poso en mi hombro y me enseño su pata, en donde traía una carta dirigida a mi. No con muchos ánimos, tome la carta y deje que la lechuza se fuera. Tome la carta entre mis dedos y la leí. Se podía ver que la carta estaba escrita rápidamente y era del Ministerio, pidiendo ayuda y diciendo que habían encontrado unas de las reuniones de los seguidores de Voldemort. Así que, salí rápidamente de la casa y me dirige hacia aya.

***

Cuando llegue al lugar, el cual era un bosque, había muchos Aurores platicando entre si muy seriamente. Y entre ellos se encontraba Sirius.

-"¡James, James!"- grito Sirius al verme, haciendo que todos volteen a verme y empezaran a saludarme.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- pregunte después de acercarme a Sirius y los demás.

-"Uno de los espías de Dumbledore nos dijo acerca de esta reunión"- contesto unos de los Aurores.

-"¿así? Y ¿quién es el espía?"- pregunte a Sirius

-"nadie lo sabe"- contesto Sirius. Hubo un silencio corto y Sirius volvió hablar –"lo único que tenemos que hacer es, esperar y luego... sorprenderlos"-

Todos se quedaron callados, ya que lo que van hacer es muy peligroso. No es fácil capturar a uno de lo seguidores de Voldemort, así que cada uno de nosotros sabia que, no todos íbamos a salir vivos.

-"En un rato vendrá uno de nosotros a darnos la señal para acercarnos silenciosamente hacia ellos"- continuó Sirius dando las instrucciones –"están mas adelante a lado de una casa destruida, esperaremos detrás unos arbustos"-

Esperamos en el mismo lugar, mientras que la lluvia se empezaba a calmar y solo chispeaba.   
Después de un rato, vino alguien a darnos una señal para acercarnos. Empezamos a caminar y al llegar pude ver la casa totalmente destruida. Mi corazón empezó a later rápidamente, sentía que algo iba salir mal, en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar.   
Nos colocamos atrás de unos arbustos mientras que se podía ver que había unas personas que formaban un círculo, y que en medio se encontraba una sola persona, al parecer dando instrucciones, y cada vez que decía algo todos asentían con la cabeza y otros temblaban. No se podía saber quien era cada quien, debido a que tenían unas túnicas negras con la capucha puesta. Pero, todos pensábamos que el que se encontraba en medio del círculo, era nada mas y menos que Voldemort. Después de un rato, los seguidores, mas bien conocidos como Mortifagos, se empezaron a separar. Yo voltee a ver a Sirius y este asintió con la cabeza, la cual era la señal para empezar con el plan. 

Tome fuertemente mi varita y pensé en un hechizo para detenerlos, pero los demás se me adelantaron y salieron corriendo de los arbustos corriendo tras los Mortifagos, mientras que estos entraban en pánico y comenzaban a correr y otros a pelear. Entorne mis ojos y pensé que mis compañeros actuaron torpemente, al salir así como si nada y, creo, que Sirius pensaba lo mismo que yo.   
No tuve otra opción mas que salir y empezar a invocar hechizos. La persona que estaba en medio del circulo, el cual todos pensábamos que era Voldemort, salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del bosque. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta mas que yo, de que el estaba escapando. No lo pensé dos veces, así que decidí perseguirlo. Corria muy rápido, pero, aun así no podía alcanzarlo.

Por fin, pude tomar su brazo y tumbarlo al suelo cayendo yo sobre el. Pero, por el movimiento que hice, nuestras varitas se cayeron y la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente.

El trato de moverse para todos lados para tratar de liberarse de mi, pero yo lo impedía. El aun tenia la capucha de la túnica negra puesta, así que decidí quitársela pero ver la cara de Voldemort, pero... ¡no era el, si no ella!

-"¡Lily!"- grite aun sin poder creérmelo.

-"James"- murmuro ella en tono de tristeza

Al verla me dije a mi mismo que no era una coincidencia... era una trampa echa por Voldemort y sus Mortifagos para acabar con nosotros. Me levante rápidamente de Lily y voltee a ver a los demás, aun que no podía distinguirlos muy bien. Pude ver a Sirius que se acercaba a mi.

-"¡Es una trampa, Sirius!"- grite a Sirius el cual entendió la situación. Todos empezamos a separarnos para irnos, pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Mas Mortifagos empezaron a surgir de los arbustos, cada quien a puntando con su varita. Alguien me toco el hombro, voltee para ver quien era, pero cuando voltee sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza, haciendo que caiga inconsciente hacia el suelo. Lo ultimo que pude oír antes de cerrar mis ojos, fueron los gritos de Sirius que decían mi nombre.

-"¡James, James! ¡quítenle sus manos de encima, idiotas"!-

Y después de eso, mis ojos no volvieron a abrirse...


	4. Un Ultimo Respiro

Lagrimas Negras **  
**_Rey Miyamoto  
  
_

Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero eran demasiado pesados para abrirlos. Empecé a oír pasos y gente hablando en voz baja.   
Mis manos... mis manos, sentía como si la circulación de la sangre empezara a desaparecer en ellas, trate de moverlas, pero al parecer las tenia atadas o algo. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, no pude ver nada. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Vi mis manos y las tenia atadas en unas cadenas hacia una pared de piedra, al parecer estaba como en un tipo de mazmorra. Al darme cuenta en que lugar estaba, mi corazón empezó a later muy rápido. Trate de mover mis piernas, pero también estaban atadas. Era inútil, no podía quitarme las malditas cadenas. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos para tranquilizarme, hasta que una voz fría hizo que los abriera rápidamente de nuevo.

-"trata de moverte, pero aun así no escaparas"- dijo la voz fría mientras se acercaba a mi.

-"pero ¿qué dices?" – respondí sabiendo perfectamente de quien provenía esa voz –"eres un idiota, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Por que mejor no me matas en vez de tenerme aquí contigo" –

-"oh, no te preocupes... eso lo haré mas adelante después de que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas y si no las respondes te ira muy mal... mas bien, sufrirás demasiado y desearas no haberte involucrado en mi vida"- dijo mientras se acercaba mas hacia mi, hasta que quede cara a cara con nada mas y menos que Voldemort.

-"nadie se a involucrado en tu patética y miserable vida, eres un asco de persona... no vales la pena..."- no pude terminar mi enunciado ya que sentí que me golpeaba el rostro haciendo que mis lentes se caigan.

-"tu eres el no vale la pena... caíste en la trampa de una asquerosa _sangre sucia_"- dijo mientras que yo volteaba a verlo con odio, aun con una marca del golpe en la mejilla. El fijo sus ojos en los míos, los cuales se veían profundos, llenos de maldad y tristeza.

-"tus ojos..."- empezó hablar sin quitarle la vista a mis ojos –"si, si... me gusta esa clase de mirada... llena de odio, un odio dirigido a mi, me agrada mucho... lastima que no podré verlos mañana"- chasqueo sus dedos y apareció alguien con una túnica larga y con la capucha colocada en la cabeza, para así no saber quien es. En sus manos traía una varita, la cual se la entrego a Voldemort. El la tomo y apunto hacia mi cara. Atrás de mi aparecieron nada mas menos que la única familia de Voldemort, los asquerosos y traidores Mortifagos.

-"¿qué? Acaso necesitas a tus patéticos Mortifagos para matarme, ellos son un asco, pero tu no te quedas atrás"- dije sin darle importancia a las maldiciones de los Mortifagos.

-"Jajaja... miren, ya se va a morir y tiene un buen sentido de humor, pero mira... no solo mis queridos Mortifagos me acompañan"- dijo mientras señalaba a uno en especial (pero que no era Mortifago), en ese momento sentí un gran golpe en mi corazón.

-"Lily..."- exclame en voz baja.

-"exacto... tengo que felicitarla por su trabajo, te engaño y te trajo hacia su trampa, en la cual caíste. Te coloco algunos hechizos, te atrajo a mi y te hato a este maravilloso lugar"- dijo mientras extendía sus dos manos y me mostraba el lugar.   
En ese momento sentí odio y al mismo tiempo tristeza. Pude ver que una lagrimas surgían de la cara de Lily, en ese momento sentí que ella había sido engañada. Ya no sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero en ese momento sentía mucho odio...

-"oh, no me digan que nuestro joven amigo Potter siente odio o dime... ¿aun sientes algo por ella?"- pregunto en tono sarcástico mientras comenzaban las risas por medio de los Mortifagos. Voldemort hizo una seña con la mano para que todos se callaran.

Tomo mi barbilla y alzo mi cabeza, en ese momento sentí lo peor y me le quede viendo con temor. Hubo un completo silencio. El clavo de nuevo sus ojos en los míos, y para evitar su mirada los cerré. Cuando iba abrirlos de nuevo, sentí que unos labios fríos tocaban los míos, no quise abrir los ojos para saber de quienes eran.   
Empecé a sentir ganas de vomitar, pero después, sentí que me mordía fuertemente mis labios, Solté un leve gemido de dolor mientras que salía una línea de sangre, la cual al surgir de mis labios escurrió por toda mi barbilla.

Lo que sigue a continuación no se como pudo ocurrir, pero aun así lo diré... apreté fuertemente mis manos y pude romper las cadenas, que cuando mis manos estuvieron libres, empuñe una mano y le tire un golpe a Voldemort en la cara.   
En ese momento me le iba a aventar encima pero sentí que unas manos grandes me detenían, cuando voltee vi a un Mortifago que parecía de mitad gigante. Voltee a ver de nuevo a Voldemort que todavía se encontraba en el suelo con una sonrisa torcida.

-"vaya, al parecer se a puesto un poco violento... ¡vamos sostenlo inútil, no dejes que se quede parado"- le grito Voldemort hacia el Mortifago de mitad gigante, el cual me sostuvo y me aferró fuertemente entre sus brazos dejándome casi sin respirar.

-"¡malditos! ¡suéltenme!"- grite

-"no hasta que nos respondas unas cuantas preguntas"- dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia mi, esta vez sin dejar de apuntarme con su varita –"ahora dime... ¿¡qué tanto sabe el Ministerio sobre nosotros!? ¿¡qué es lo que le han hecho a mis seguidores que han atrapado!?"- pregunto a gritos. El se acerco mas a mi y quedamos nuevamente cara a cara, pero antes de que se acercara mas, le escupí en la cara haciendo que su ira hacia mi surja de nuevo.

-"¡Nunca te diré nada! Acaso crees ¿qué soy cualquier traidor?"- dije mirando a Lily que aun seguía llorando –"pues estas muy..."- pero no pude termine por que Voldemort hizo una seña con su mano al Mortifago que me sostenía, el cual era una orden de apretarme mas fuerte en sus brazos para no respirar.

-"¡agh!... maldito... suéltame"- exclame mientras, sentía que la mazmorra se hacia mas pequeña.

-"¡ja!... primero contesta mis preguntas..."- exigió Voldemort

-"No... no te diré nada... ¡suéltame!"- grite de nuevo. Voldemort al parecer se empezó a hartar e hizo un movimiento con su mano para que me soltara. 

Cuando me soltaron me estampe en el suelo, y cuando iba a subir la vista, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe, pero yo ya no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para ver quien entraba, sentí que alguien me colocaba los lentes y me abrazaba muy tiernamente, tocándome los labios, los cuales seguían escurriendo sangre, y después de eso... mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar con un ultimo respiro de un olor tranquilizante y llena de dulzura... 


	5. Mi Forma de Sentir

Lagrimas Negras **  
**Rey Miyamoto

_Juntas… odia las juntas. Nadie esta de acuerdo de las opiniones de otros. Quiero irme, alejarme…_

Apoyo mis codos en la mesa. Miro hacia mi alrededor y veo señores grandes discutiendo entre si.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé lo que ocurrió hace tres noches; el aroma que recorría por todo mi cuerpo era exquisito, frió sentí en mi espalda. Nunca olvidaría ese olor que lleno todo mi cuerpo una vez.  Pregunte que había pasado… la gente solo miraba y se volteaba. 

Bruscamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Solicitamos permiso para el beso del Dementor"

"Permiso concedido"

_¡No!_

"No puede!" exclame levantándome de la silla, tirándola al hacerlo, y me coloque en medio del salón. Con caras sorprendidas, todos me voltearon a ver. Sirius estuvo quieto por un momento. Él me miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza lentamente.__

"Sr. Potter, su vida esta en riesgo." Informó uno de los aurores. "Sabe lo que paso después de que lo salvaron? Tenemos que cambiar todo este problema"__

"No, señor, no lo supe. Todos piensan en cambiar el mundo, pero nadie piensa en cambiarse a sí mismo."__

Hubo un silenció, el cual rápidamente fue desecho por los susurros. __

El Ministro se levanto de su silla. "Tendremos que dar la orden del beso del Dementor."__

Un anciano, que estaba a lado de él, se levanto y me miro. "La traeremos e interrogaremos."__

"¡Traición!" gritaron algunos, y golpeando con su palma la mesa.__

El Ministro suspiro desesperadamente. "Sr. Potter, no tengo tiempo para andar resolviendo sus amorcitos que pasaron en el colegio. Acepte la realidad."__

"Eso ya lo olvide." Murmure con mirada desafiante. "Permiso para un juicio."__

"Permiso denegado."__

Sirius hizo un ruido con su garganta, algunos lo voltearon a ver. "Con estas condiciones, no se aceptaría dar le beso de Dementor a golpe. Se necesitara un juicio con fuerza mayor."__

"Los Dementors lo aceptarían."__

"Aceptarían hasta darle un beso a usted, señor ministro."__

El ministro, que anciano es y la terquees lo acompaña, negó con la cabeza. "No."__

Sirius se levanto y abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo le detuve haciendo una seña con la mano.__

"No sabemos… puede haber razones." Dije viendo al anciano, quien movía nerviosamente sus dedos.__

"Razones habrán que no se creerán." __

"Con la poción…"__

"No." Fui interrumpido, por una voz que vino desde la puerta. Todos voltearon y vieron a Remus recargado en la puerta. "La poción la destruirá. La gente cree que es libre en ausencia de controles externos. Pero sin embargo es prisionera de una forma de dominación más profunda e insidiosa: tiene una sola manera de mirar el mundo_._"__

"Remus…"__

"Habrá juicio. Fin de la discusión." __

***__

"Yo…"__

"No hables…"__

Me quede callado, viendo como Remus se sentaba en la silla de mi oficina.__

"Como supiste que…?"__

"Dumbledore."__

Suspire, y voltee a ver la chimenea. El fuego posaba tranquilamente, y podía ver como alumbraba los rasgos de mi amigo.__

"Dónde esta Peter…?"__

"Con su madre."__

Fruncí el ceño. "Estas bien? Pareces un poco… cortante?"__

Remus volteo a verme. "Si."__

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en un sillón. Voltee a ver a la ventana, estaba lloviendo.__

"James…"__

"Dime."__

"La vi."__

Sobresaltado, voltee a ver a mi compañero. "Qué dices?"__

"Sus ojos." Siguió hablando Remus, sin quitarle la vista al fuego de la chimenea.__

"Ya los vi. Vacíos y desesperados. En 7° yo…"__

"No debe reprimirse el pasado sino elevarlo a la comprensión."__

Sus palabras siempre tenían sentido, sonreí forzadamente. "Continua."__

"Vacíos estaban y completamente desnuda se hallaba." Murmuro, y yo lo voltee a verlo con ojos sorprendidos.__

"Ella estaba…?"__

Remus me miró sin comprender. Hubo un silencio y habló, como entendiendo mis pensamientos. "Su alma, no su cuerpo."__

Suspire en tono de alivió. Mi amigo mostró una mueca en sus labios, algo que la mayoría lo consideraba; sonrisa. Remus suspiró y tomo un libro que estaba a lado, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo, al terminar, lo cerró de golpe.

"Los libros tienen los mismo enemigos que el hombre: el fuego, la humedad, los animales, el tiempo y su propio contenido."__

"Tus palabras…"__

"Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo."__

***__

En esa misma noche estaría el juicio, así que me solicitaron a esperar afuera del edificio, junto con otros, a que llegaran algunos mortifagos que fueron capturados el mismo día en que yo estaba en la fría mazmorra. La lluvia caía fuertemente, truenos y pisadas de caballos se oían.__

Alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo bruscamente a un  lugar oscuro.__

"Snape…"__

"Calla."__

"Qué demonios estas haciendo? Suéltame!"__

Severus me empujo contra la pared. "Sufre y seguirá sufriendo, por qué lo haces?" me pregunto presionándome mas a la pared.

"De qué hablas?" respondí con otra pregunta. __

"DEJALA EN PAZ!"__

"Deja de reclamar como un derecho lo que puedes pedir como un favor."__

"Escúchame Potter…"__

"No, tu escúchame Snape, o me dejas o te lanzo un hechizo y te meto a Azkaban, lo dementors estarán felices en verte."__

Él me soltó bruscamente y se alejo silenciosamente.  Me acomode la túnica y regrese hacia el frente del edificio, en donde ya había un carruaje negro.__

Algunos aurores y guardianes se acercaron a el y lo abrieron. Del carruaje surgieron 3 personas encapuchadas. __

_Ese frió recorrido invadió nuevamente mi espalda._

Se llevaron a los 3 encapuchados hacía adentro. Rápidamente reaccione, mis ojos se pusieron rojos. 

"JAMES!!" me grito Sirius, cuando me vio correr tras ellos.

Corrí lo más que podía, llegue tarde, los metieron al lugar donde sería el juicio.

"Lo siento, no puede entrar." Me dijo uno de los guardias, sacando su varita.

"Por favor, dejeme pasar." Murmuré con la voz entrecortada. "Necesito estar ahí."

"No puede." 

"Por favor…"

"Entienda!"

"Se lo suplico…"

"Lo siento mucho, joven, tengo permiso de no dejar entrar a nadie." Dijo firmemente el guardia, con un tono débil de lastima. No respondí. Me quede parado. Sin hablar, por más que quería que salieran las palabras no podía.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se fue. Dejando la puerta hechizada para que nadie entrara.

"… están en juramento, todo aquel que mienta en este juicio será enviado directamente con un Dementor…" oí decir al ministro del otro lado. Ante eso, hubo escándalo.

"No hay perdón!"

"Beso de Dementor!"

"Traición."

"Usaremos la poción de la verdad…" hablo nuevamente el ministro. "Traigan una de las mas fuertes…"

No, no lo hagan. Déjenme pasara…

_Para que quieres entrar? Ya olvídala. Deja que muera y tú, vive tu vida._

"No puedo…" respondí mi propio pensamiento.

_Sientes algo por ella?_

"No…" dije tristemente apoyándome en la puerta, colocando mis manos en mi cara, tratando de no soltar nada de mis ojos.

_Mientes…_

"Lo se…"

_Eso no es lo que pensabas antes… dime, que es lo que antes le decías?_

"Basta…"

_Cada murmullo al oído, cada beso recorriendo su cuerpo…_

"No, basta…"

_Vamos! Di esas palabras! Aquellas palabras que las decías muy seguro. Te arrepientes de haberlas dicho?_

"Calla…"

_Dime mas bien aquellas palabras que ahora arrepientes de decir! Dilas! Cobarde!_

Presiono más mis manos a mi cara y me tiro al suelo, arrodillado, soltando un grito de tristeza. "Te ame tanto!"

++++

Aquella mujer que un pobre chico amo estaba pasando a sentarse en una de las sillas con cadenas, manchadas de historias de culpabilidad, escupiéndole a los aurores al pasar.

"Como se declara el acusado?"

"Inocente." Respondió la chica con una expresión seria. El jurado, el ministro y algunos aurores se movieron incómodos en sus asientos, seguidos por unos abucheos. 

"Traigan la poción de la verdad." Ordeno el anciano, haciendo que la chica alce la mirada, asustada. 

"No la necesito." Dijo firmemente, mirando con odio al ministro y a la persona que traía la poción.

"No le estamos preguntando."

++++

Me levanto rápido al oír aquellas palabras. Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta con mi varita, hasta que esta se abrió por si sola.

Con miedo mire tras la puerta, una cara se mostró.

"Dumbledore…"

"Pase." Me ordeno Dumbledore.

Yo obedecí y entre.

Allí estaba, mirada vacía. Tus labios rosados…aun no perdían su toque.

Mi sangre hierve y empuño las manos. 

_Anda y ve, te esta esperando_

_Anda y ve, no lo hagas por mí___

"Sr. Potter, haga las preguntas." Escupió el ministro, hecho furia. "Solo usted las podrá hacer."

Tú levantas la vista y me miras con seriedad. "Hágalo señor." Dijiste sarcásticamente. 

"Calla, solo tienes derecho a hablar cuando yo te lo pida."

Entornaste los ojos y cerraste fuertemente tu boca.

"Se lo que sientes." Dije apoyando mis manos en la silla. 

_Somos solo amigos._

_Anda y ve, estas nerviosa_

"Dónde esta tu señor? Que has hecho con él últimamente?"

Te resistes a responder, eres fuerte, pero no tanto como la poción. "No lo se… y no he hecho nada con él."

Te creo.

"Ni siquiera acostarte con él?"

"Púdrete. Yo hago lo que quiera."

_Anda y ve, y que sientas con el,_

_Lo que sentías conmigo._

Mi furia me invade y te volteo a verte. "Que acaso no hay un puto con el que no te hayas acostado?"

"Si, Tu!"

"Perra!"

Los guardias me detienen antes de acercarme a ti.

"Diga preguntas que sirvan, señor Potter!!" exclamo el ministro.

"Ya voy!" respondí de mala gana. "Por que lo hiciste?" pregunte dando vueltas alrededor de ti, y tu me seguías con la mirada."

"De que hablas?"

"No te hagas tonta."

Me detengo en frente de ti. "Por que no me mataste cuando podías?" pregunte alzando la voz, tu te asustaste.

Te quedas callada y te resistes a responder.

"Por que no usaste uno de tus hechizos en mi cuando tuviste la oportunidad?"

Desvías la mirada. "Por…" 

"Me engañas, por qué no me dejaste con tu señor si él te pedía tanto en que me llevaras?"

Alzas la vista y veo tus ojos, rojos estaban, mostrando dolor, un dolor que yo no creía.

"Por qué mientes?!" volví a preguntar, cada vez alzando la voz. Tu solo desvías la mirada. Enojado, te tomo de la muñeca. "Dime!! Confiesa!! No te quedes callada!!"

Lagrimas salen de tus ojos y mueves tu boca.

"Dilo!"

Bajas la mirada y sollozas. 

"Por que aun te amo!!"

Hubo expresiones de sorpresa. "No… mientes." Murmure dejando tu mano, lentamente. 

"No… no…" dices con voz débil, abrazándote a ti misma.

"Saquen al señor Potter de aquí." Dijo el ministro, sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa. Los guardias asienten con la cabeza y se acercan a mí. Uno de ellos toma mi hombro, pero yo lo esquivo.

Me acerco a ti y te tome con mis dos manos la cara. "Por que? por que no me dijiste." Tu solo negaste con la cabeza e Inhalas fuertemente. 

Ya no lo aguanto mas, me acero más a ti y te doy un beso en los labios, el cual respondiste apasionadamente. Todos se nos quedaron viendo, aun así me importaba. Solo quería sentirte nuevamente. 

Nos dejamos de besar para poder respirar. Inhalábamos aceleradamente. 

Por desgracia me separan de ti. "Suéltenme!"

Sirius se levanta y se acerca a los guardias. "No le hagan daño!" para callarlo, lo golpean. A ti, te toman de las manos y te llevan. 

_A veces me has llorado por un beso,___

_Llorando de alegría y no de miedo,_

Mire tu rostro, y lo me atrajo de el fueron tus ojos. Ya no mostrabas esa felicidad y esa chispa en ellos. Estaban oscuros, y por eso creo que así, tus lágrimas se convirtieron en lágrimas negras. 

***  
**Nota de la autora:** Perdón por la tardanza, pero no sabía como seguirle. Las frases que vienen aquí tienen sus autores. 

Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, me halaga mucho leerlos, y también gracias por leer el fic.  
***


End file.
